Twin Lakes
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Haruno Sakura akhirnya pergi dari rumahnya di Ohio ke Twin Lakes, Wisconsin untuk memenuhi pesan terakhir orang tuanya sebelum mereka tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Namun, apa yang ditemukannya di sana? Teman, tempat tinggal baru, musuh, cinta dan ... kenyataan? Benarkah? / AU! OC! / REPUBLISH!
1. Chapter 1

Twin Lakes, Wisconsin

Chapter 1

Main Character:

Genre:

Horror

OC.

Rating: T semi M

Summary:

Sakura, tiba-tiba harus pindah ke Twin Lakes setelah membaca surat yang di tinggalkan orang tuanya sebelum mereka menghilang.

Tinggal di Willson's Manor yang penuh rahasia, Twin Lakes, Wisconsin.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

**OC is mine**

* * *

**02.49 p.m. Columbus, Ohio 1972**

Sakura duduk termenung memandang keluar jendela dari dalam kamarnya. Mengabaikan keributan yang berasal dari ruang tengah di lantai satu rumah tempatnya tinggal. Tatapannya kosong, kepalanya terkulai lemah sehingga pipinya menempel pada kaca jendela. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, tepat ketika kedua orang tuanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak. Hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang kertasnya di robek asal-asalan dan dengan tulisan yang acak-acakan pula. Seolah di tulis dalam keadaan mendesak dimana tidak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama barang semenit pun.

"Sakura, pergi ke Twin Lakes di Wisconsin tepat saat kau membaca set ni surat ini.

Temui Mr. Willson, tinggallah di sana untuk sementara.

Beri surat ini kepadanya dan ia akan mengerti.

Jangan b'ri tahu s'apapun mengenai surat ini 'pa pun yang terjadi—kecuali Mr. Willson, tentu.

Ovr love, Mum"

Mengingat surat itu, dadanya kembali sesak, suatu hal yang buruk pastilah menimpa kedua orang tuanya. Sepersekian detik kemudian ia menghilangkan pikiran itu dari benaknya. Mencoba berfikir positif bahwa mereka baik-baik saja.

'Ya, mereka baik-baik saja,' Batinnya.

Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang tahu tentang surat yang tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Paman Peter dan istrinya-Bibi Jane- ngotot bahwa orangtuanya telah tiada. Terlihat sekali mereka ingin mengambil hak walinya agar mereka mendapatkan harta ayahnya yang memang berlimpah. Sempat ia curiga bahwa paman dan bibinya adalah dalang dari menghilangnya orangtuanya. Namun kecurigaannya sirna begitu mengingat ibu dan pamannya sudah sepuluh tahun tidak melakukan kontak karena kebencian sang paman pada ayahnya yang notabene orang jepang sudah sampai pada tahap akhir.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"_Nona..._" bisik seseorang dari depan kamarnya yang sangat ia tahu suara siapa itu. Marietta, pelayan pribadinya.

"Masuk saja," jawab Sakura tenang. Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok jangkung gadis berambut merah pekat mengenakan seragam _maid_nya—Marietta. Begitu pintu tertutup, Marietta langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah gelisah.

"Anda jadi ingin pergi, nona?" Tanya Marietta.

"Ya. Aku ada _sedikit_ urusan di sana," ujar Sakura berbohong. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan cepat mengambil surat di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur lalu dengan buru-buru menjejalkannya ke saku celananya.

"Saya akan mengemasi barang-barang Anda," kata Marietta bergegas menuju lemari pakaian.

"Ya, tolong," jawab Sakura pelan sambil memakai sepatu dan _sweater_nya serta menyampirkan mantel bepergiannya di pundak.

**05.10 p.m.**

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Diikuti Marietta di belakangnya yang tergopoh-gopoh membawa dua koper berisi barang-barang milik Sakura. Samantha—anak Paman Peter dan Bibi Jane—yang kebetulan ingin menaiki tangga terdiam menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis khasnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat jelek.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Samantha dengan nada mencela sekaligus heran.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Sam. Lagipula sejak kapan kau mau repot-repot mengurusi orang Jepang sepertiku?"

"Mum! Dad!" teriak Samantha memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, Paman Peter dan Bibi Jane sudah berada di ujung tangga. Wajah mereka terlihat konyol saking terburu-burunya. Bibi Jane yang melihat Marietta membawa dua koper besar menunjukkan wajah mengerti. Mendadak ia mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi semanis mungkin, yang malahan membuat Sakura mual melihatnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Nak? Kurasa setelah aku dan Peter menjadi walimu, kita 'tak perlu pindah karena aku yakin kau sudah sangat mencintai tempat ini," kata bibi Jane dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan di Wisconsin yang mengharuskanku untuk ke sana selama beberapa hari," jawab Sakura lancar. Paman Peter, bibi Jane dan Sam terdiam. Yang Sakura duga mereka sedang menutupi rasa girang dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ah, ya, aku rasa kalian sebaiknya kembali ke New York, aku tidak butuh wali. Lagipula, sebentar lagi umurku duapuluh tahun."

Menyeringai kecil, Sakura pun menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumahnya, masih diikuti Marietta. Di keluarga Haruno, merupakan sebuah tradisi bahwa seorang putri dari keluarga mereka baru akan dianggap dewasa jika telah menginjak umur dua puluh tahun. Sedangkan untuk putra baru dianggap dewasa ketika berumur 19 tahun. Meskipun Negara menetapkan bahwa anak berumur 17 tahun sudah dianggap cukup dewasa untuk dilepas oleh keluarga mereka.

Kemudian, deru mesin mobil perlahan mengecil, pertanda mobil telah menjauhi kediaman Haruno. Paman Peter, bibi Jane dan Sam menampilkan wajah jengkel mereka ketika Sakura pergi.

"Dia pikir dia siapa?! Harusnya dia bersyukur karena keluarga kita mau menjadi walinya!" sungut Sam.

"Biarkan dia lakukan apa yang dia mau. Toh, nanti dia pasti kembali," ujar paman Peter dengan wajah bengisnya dan berbalik kembali ke ruang tengah.

**05.57 p.m. Peron 7, Stasiun Kereta Api, Ohio.**

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Nona. Jangan lupakan makan, obat-obatan sudah saya siapkan dalam tas Anda," pesan Marietta sebelum Sakura menaiki kereta. Mengangguk pelan, Sakura berkata, "Kau juga, jaga dirimu Marietta. Jangan biarkan Paman dan Bibi menguasai rumah."

Marietta tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan nona-nya. Mereka berpelukan sesaat. Memanglah Sakura dan Marietta sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil. Gadis merah muda ini telah menganggap Marietta sebagai kakak yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

Sampai kemudian peluit kereta sudah berbunyi, menandakan kereta akan segera berangkat. Sakura bergegas memasuki kereta dan melambaikan tangannya pada Marietta melalui jendela. Marietta membalas lambaiannya dan tersenyum.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Setelah baca ulang dari chap 1, saya ngerasa fic ini ancur banget. Jadi terpaksa saya hapus dan perbaiki sedikit. Dan inilah hasilnya, semoga tidak lebih buruk dari yang pertama. Jadi sebagai perawalan, ini tetap prolog :)

Ah, juga saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Patto-san, very stupid, Amabelle Caltha, namikaze michiru, Ay, Fiyui-chan, Miyoko Kimimori, Kaganame R, Noi, Berlian Cahyadi, Zuccotto, FallenMonster, Bandana Merah, fuchaoife, , Kisasa Kaguya, dan Rin Yamashita yang sudah mau repot-repot review fic ini sebelum di republish :'D

Bahkan untuk Shuriken89 yang juga mau repot-repot ngeflame saya ucapkan terima kasih :'3

Sampai jumpa di chap depan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Lakes**

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**06.10 p.m. Kompartemen.**

Sakura menggeser pintu kompartemen yang berisi dua orang gadis seusianya. Setelah merapihkan letak koper, ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang dua gadis tersebut. Gadis pertama berambut merah seperti Marietta, sedangkan gadis kedua berambut sewarna _indigo_. Si rambut merah menatap Sakura intens, seolah sedang menginterogasi penjahat berbahaya. Sedangkan si rambut _indigo_ menatap Sakura malu-malu.

"Kau … akan turun di stasiun mana, _Pink_?" tanya si rambut merah berani. Sakura balik menatap si rambut merah dengan mata hijaunya yang bertemu dengan mata biru gelap gadis yang menurutnya kurang sopan itu.

"Kurasa tidak sopan bertanya sebelum memperkenalkan diri, Nona," ujar Sakura kalem, masih menatap mata si rambut merah.

"Maaf. Aku Molly, Molly Madison. Dan yang di sebelahku ini Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," ujar Molly memperkenalkan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Aku Haruno Sakura," balas Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Sakura mendapati Hinata menatapnya intens secara diam-diam. Namun ketika ia menatap balik, Hinata buru-buru menunduk dalam.

"Kau orang Jepang, ya …," ujar Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya aku orang Inggris," sambar Molly dengan begitu cepat.

"… Hinata?" lanjut Sakura, seolah Molly tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab. Bisa dilihat sekarang wajah Molly sewarna dengan rambutnya, jelas sekali malu. Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, bahunya bergetar menahan tawa.

"Oh, tertawa saja, Hinata. Jangan ditahan!" sungut Molly yang sekarang wajahnya lebih merah dari rambutnya.

"M-maaf, Molly," ujar Hinata kalem.

Kemudian pintu kompartemen kembali terbuka. Di sana berdirilah seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi dan langsing. Dengan rambut _blonde pony-tail_, tak lupa poni yang menutupi wajahnya pada bagian kanan. Gadis itu membawa dua buah koper besar dan sebuah tas kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya. Kesan pertama bagi tiga gadis lain adalah bahwa si pirang ini cantik namun juga terlihat ribet.

"Aku boleh bergabung di kompartemen ini 'kan? Orang-orang di kompartemen tempatku sebelumnya sungguh menyebalkan!" seru gadis berambut pirang. Sebelum ada yang menjawab, gadis pirang itu sudah menutup pintu kompartemen dengan kasar dan mengenyakkan diri di samping Sakura setelah menyimpan kopernya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino. Kalian siapa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah congkaknya.

"Molly Madison."

"Hyuuga H-Hinata."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran sekaligus kesal melihat Sakura yang tidak memberi tanggapan. Jelas tak ada yang suka diabaikan, bukan?

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Dia … err, cuek … sepertinya?" jawab Molly tak yakin.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Molly, Ino akhirnya berdiri dan berkacak pinggang lalu berkata, "kenapa **'sepertinya'**?"

"Karena aku dan Hinata juga baru kenal dengannya!" bentak Molly. Sekarang jelas sekali kalau Ino maupun Molly sama-sama bertemperamen tinggi. Ino yang tidak terima dirinya dibentak tentu balas membentak Molly, begitu juga dengan Molly. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Hinata keluar kompartemen.

"Mau ke mana kalian?!" bentak Ino dan Molly bersamaan.

"Keluar. Kami akan kembali kalau kalian sudah selesai," jawab Sakura tenang, menarik Hinata agar benar-benar keluar dari kompartemen.

**06.35 p.m.**

Molly dan Ino sudah berhenti bertengkar ketika Sakura dan Hinata kembali ke kompartemen. Mereka duduk tenang menekuni kesibukan masing-masing.

'_**Kembali…'**_

Sampai tiba-tiba Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara bisikan yang begitu lirih. Matanya memandang setiap sudut kompartemen. Tidak, tidak ada dari Molly, Ino, maupun Hinata yang berbisik. Mereka semua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing untuk sekedar berbisik. Ino sibuk mengecat kuku tangannya. Hinata masih fokus dengan buku bacaannya. Dan Molly yang baru saja selesai mengikat rambutnya menatap Sakura bingung.

"Kalian tidak mendengarnya, ya?" tanya Sakura. Hinata dan Ino beralih menatapnya. Sama seperti tatapan Molly, bingung. Ino bahkan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura m-mendengar apa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Suaranya hampir menyerupai bisikan dan wajahnya berubah takut.

"Seseorang baru saja berbisik," sahut Sakura lama. Wajah Hinata semakin pucat, Molly bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Sepertinya hanya Ino yang bereaksi biasa-biasa saja. Dengan tenang ia kembali mengecat kukunya. Dua menit berlalu dan tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Uhm…" Molly berdeham.

"... jadi, kalian akan ke mana sebenarnya? Maksudku, kereta ini akan berhenti di beberapa tempat 'kan?" Tanya Molly, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung.

"Twin Lakes," jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Molly membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi. Ia tampak berseri-seri memandang Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Aku dan Molly juga akan ke sana!" serunya girang.

"Waaah, jelas lebih menyenangkan kalau ada yang kita kenal, 'kan!" seru Molly, sama berseri-serinya seperti Hinata. Ino mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedangkan Sakura kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Suasana hening kembali, percakapan singkat tadi rupanya tidak cukup untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang. Sakura menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Pepohonan tampak berwarna hijau dengan beberapa semburat putih akibat salju di bulan Februari yang mulai mencair. Langit mulai tampak gelap, perlahan mulai menampakkan cahaya bintang, sedangkan bulan bercahaya pucat di balik awan kelabu malam hari.

Tiba-tiba, hawa di dalam kompartemen terasa semakin dingin bagi Sakura. Sontak ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ketika melihat setiap sudut kompartemen, Molly, Hinata, dan Ino sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi. Seolah tidak merasakan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk. Sepintas, dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang berjalan melewati kompartemennya sambil menunduk. Didorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen, meninggalkan raut bingung pada ketiga gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Mau ke mana dia?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah," jawab Molly sambil mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

.

Ketika keluar, Sakura mendapati wanita itu menghilang menuju gerbong terakhir. Wanita tersebut mengenakan sweater berwarna cokelat, rok hitam di bawah lutut serta sepatu _boot_ berwarna cokelat. Mengingatkan Sakura akan ibunya yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang serupa terakhir kali ia melihat ibunya.

"Mom?" teriak Sakura. Segera saja ia berlari menuju gerbong terakhir. Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya saat membuka pintu gerbong. Perlahan ia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbong selanjutnya. Gerbong terakhir lengang tanpa kompartemen, hanya ada deretan kursi memanjang di pinggirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari menuju pintu paling belakang karena selain dirinya, tak ada seorang pun dalam gerbong ini.

BRAK!

Pintu gerbong menjeblak terbuka, namun Sakura tidak menemukan wanita itu. Pandangannya teralih pada tangga vertikal di samping pintu. Angin menderu semakin kencang ketika Sakura berhasil menaiki tangga. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, terlihat wanita yang diasumsikan sebagai ibunya tengah berdiri membelakanginya di atas kereta.

"Mom!?" teriaknya lagi, berusaha memastikan. Tampaknya wanita itu tidak mendengar.

"Mom!?" teriak Sakura lebih kencang, namun deru angin menelan suaranya.

Matanya mulai berair seiring dengan angin yang bertambah kencang. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar tak karuan, tidak jauh berbeda dengan rambut wanita itu. Sempat Sakura berpikir, bagaimana sang wanita bisa berdiri dengan kokoh di atas kereta yang melaju kencang dan dengan terpaan angin yang juga tak kalah kencang. Gigi Sakura bergemeretak saking dinginnya, bahkan tangannya terasa membeku.

Di kejauhan terlihat terowongan yang tingginya hanya sebatas perut wanita itu. Terbayang olehnya bagaimana wanita tersebut akan mati jika dia tidak menunduk.

"Hei! Cepat turun! Kau bisa mati kalau di sana terus!" teriak Sakura berusaha memperingati. Tenggorokannya sakit saking kencangnya ia berteriak. Dan tetap tak mendapat respon sama sekali.

"Setidaknya merunduklah!" tambahnya lagi dengan nada frustasi.

Jarak antara gerbong terakhir dengan terowongan semakin menipis, namun wanita itu masih setia pada tempatnya.

"**Kembali..."**

Seketika itu juga, jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat seakan ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Serasa bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri. Tangannya terlepas dari tangga. Suara debam kecil mengiri jatuhnya. Jika saja tidak ada pagar kecil di sekelilingnya, mungkin saja ia sudah terlempar jauh dari kereta. Pikirannya tidak menentu, kepalanya terasa pusing akibat benturan kecil saat ia terjatuh tadi.

Lalu ia berusaha menata kembali pikirannya. Dengan sangat perlahan, ia merangkak ke dalam gerbong. Selang satu menit, dua orang petugas kereta berseragam biru membawa senter berlari memasuki gerbong tempatnya berada.

"Nona Haruno? Anda kah?" tanya petugas kereta berkumis.

"Y-ya…"

"Sebaiknya Anda kembali ke kompartemen Anda. Tadi salah satu teman Anda melapor kalau Anda tidak kunjung kembali," ujar petugas kereta yang lebih muda.

"T-tapi ... tolong … atas! Di atas! Kumohon … wanita …" ucap Sakura tidak jelas.

Kedua petugas kereta menatapnya heran, sedangkan Sakura memberi tatapan ketakutan. Kereta sudah meluncur keluar dari terowongan, menampakkan langit malam yang semakin menggelap.

"Dean, coba lihat keadaan di atas!" Perintah petugas kereta berkumis.

Petugas kereta yang diketahui bernama Dean hanya mengangguk singkat dan melenggang pergi keluar gerbong. Sementara itu, petugas kereta berkumis membantu Sakura untuk duduk di kursi.

"Terimakasih, Tuan …"

"Carter."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Carter."

Tak lama setelah itu, Dean kembali memasuki gerbong sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada jejak yang membuktikan bahwa seseorang baru saja berada di atas sana," ujar Dean dengan penuh kemantaban

"Kau yakin ada orang tadi di atas, Nona?" tanya Carter dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Ada, a-aku yakin ada!" jawab Sakura keras.

"Mungkin hanya khayalan Anda, Nona," sahut Dean.

"Tapi aku melihatnya! Wanita itu … ooh! Kumohon, percaya padaku!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Kini air matanya mulai mengalir, membasahi pipinya yang memerah saking frustasinya ia.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat teman-teman anda, Nona," saran Carter yang lalu membantu Sakura berdiri dan menuntunnya berjalan, diikuti Dean di belakangnya. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, ia menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil bergumam, "dia ada … aku sangat yakin akan hal itu."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Twin Lakes

Chapter 3

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerangi melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutup gorden. Terlihat beberapa orang pria dan seorang wanita di dalamnya.

"Kami percaya padamu!" bentak sang wanita marah, menatap pria bertubuh tambun di depannya.

"Kau orang terdekat kami saat ini, Jack!" bentak pria yang berdiri di sebelah wanita itu pada pria tambun yang sama.

Si pria tambun yang dipanggil Jack menyeringai lebar. Melihat itu, pria dan wanita yang tadi membentaknya semakin memberontak. Namun sayang, berontakkan itu 'tak berarti apa-apa karena mereka di tahan oleh anak buah Jack.

"Orang terdekatmu adalah orang yang paling menyakitimu," sahut Jack, masih dengan seringaiannya.

'_Orang terdekatmu adalah orang yang paling menyakitimu.'_

'_Orang terdekatmu adalah orang yang paling menyakitimu.'_

.

.

**23.57 p.m.**

"Sa-ku-raaaaa! Hei ..." panggil gadis berambut merah—Molly, berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang tadi langsung tertidur begitu diantar kembali ke kompartemen oleh dua orang petugas kereta api.

"Ngg, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai. Ino dan Hinata menunggu di luar," jelas Molly sambil membantu menurunkan barang-barang milik Sakura.

"Di mana barang-barangmu?" tanya Sakura lagi, sekarang terlihat lebih segar.

"Sudah di luar."

Mendengar jawaban Molly, Sakura hanya balas mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti teman berambut merahnya itu keluar dari kompartemen. Tidak sampai satu menit menunggu, sebuah vw combi hitam berhenti di samping stasiun kecil tempat Sakura, Molly, Hinata dan Ino menanti jemputan.

"Willson's Manor!" teriak laki-laki yang berada di dalam vw.

"Sampai jumpa," ujar Sakura, Molly, Hinata dan Ino bersamaan.

Mereka saling menukar pandangan bingung, sampai akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"A-aku tidak menyangka, k-kita akan tinggal satu atap juga!" seru Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Ino yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah mendekati vw combi dan laki-laki di dalamnya yang menjemput mereka.

Sakura, Hinata dan Molly mengekor di belakangnya, meninggalkan beberapa orang yang menunggu jemputan di stasiun itu juga.

Sakura bisa melihat laki-laki yang berada di kursi kemudi vw dengan lebih jelas setelah ia mendekat. Laki-laki itu tampak lusuh dengan topi wol abu-abu kotor dan mantel hitam berdebu. Penampilan lusuhnya di perparah dengan janggut-janggut tipis yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Laki-laki pengemudi menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang kuning dan di saat yang bersamaan, bau tembakau yang begitu menyengat menguar dari mulutnya.

"Malam semakin larut dan hari sebentar lagi berganti, Nona-nona!"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Terhuyung mundur sedikit ketika indera penciumannya mendapati bau tembakau yang semakin menyengat dan membuatnya pusing. Molly mengambil inisiatif untuk memasuki vw lebih dulu. Diikuti Ino dan Hinata yang bergerak kaku di belakangnya.

Setelah memasuki vw, Sakura baru menyadari ada seorang gadis yang tertidur di sebelah si pengemudi vw. Gadis itu menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Rambut sang gadis berwarna hitam dan sedikit bergelombang, dengan hidung _celestial_, bibir tipis dan pipi _chubby_ membuatnya terlihat manis.

'_Sepertinya dia lebih muda dariku,'_ pikir Sakura.

**00.03 a.m**

Mendadak, vw combi hitam itu berhenti beberapa meter sebelum tikungan menuju _Willow Street, Rosebud Ave _di dekat _Lake Mary_. Hinata dan gadis yang tertidur di sebelah kursi kemudi tersentak bangun begitu vw berhenti.

"Nah, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai di sini. Sisanya, gadis ini yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian," ujar si pengemudi vw, mengedikkan dagunya pada gadis di sebelahnya. Sejenak gadis yang di maksud mengerutkan dahi, lalu menutupi hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Bersikaplah lebih sopan, Trevor. Dan harus berapa kali aku katakan untuk berhenti menghisap tembakau?!"

"Lalu aku harus menghisap apa? Permen?"

"Setidaknya permen tidak memiliki bau menyengat seperti tembakau."

"Terserah apa maumu, Dix," ujar Trevor –si pengemudi vw—

Gadis yang di panggil _Dix_ mendelik sejenak lalu keluar dari vw dengan membanting pintu mobil. Sakura, Molly, Ino dan Hinata terdiam di dalam vw sampai _Dix_ berteriak memanggil mereka.

Begitu keluar, udara dingin menyambut tanpa pamrih. Sakura mengeratkan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jalanan terlihat semakin gelap begitu mereka menjauh dari vw. Tidak ada lampu sama sekali, hanya cahaya pucat dari bulan yang memberi sedikit penerangan. _Dix_ berjalan cepat di depan mereka. Mengabaikan jalanan yang licin bekas salju yang turun beberapa waktu lalu.

Sakura memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati. Di sebelah kanan maupun kiri hanya terlihat pepohonan dan semak-semak yang kelewat besar. Menutupi keadaan di belakangnya. Samar-samar, Sakura melihat air yang memantulkan cahaya bulan.

'_Mungkin itu danau__nya …__'_ Sakura membatin.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, suasana semakin sepi. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki mereka. Molly terlihat terus memandangi _Dix_. Tatapannya sama seperti pertama kali ia melihat Sakura. Si gadis merah memelankan langkahnya hingga kini ia sejajar dengan Hinata.

"_Bagaimana bisa langkah kakinya tidak terdengar padahal jalannya cepat sekali?"_ bisik Molly.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap _Dix_ sejenak.

"_Entahlah__,__"_ jawabnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sekitar sebelas menit berjalan, mereka tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besi yang menjulang tinggi. Dari luar gerbang, bisa dilihat halaman yang luas. Di samping kanan dan kirinya terdapat berbagai macam tanaman, beberapa bangku kayu dan lampu taman yang mati.

Begitu gerbang terbuka, mereka berjalan lagi hingga sampai di depan pintu Manor yang juga tinggi. Tiba-tiba saja, seorang laki-laki membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum pada _Dix_. Laki-laki itu berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Ia tinggi dan kulitnya tampak pucat di bawah sinar bulan.

"Tampannya," gumam Ino. Yang sanggup membuat Molly menyikutnya pelan.

"Uhm, apa Anda Mr. Willson?" tanya Molly, berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ya—ouch!" ringis laki-laki itu ketika _Dix _menendang tulang keringnya.

"Dia Vinnie, anak ke-dua Mr. Willson, dan kalian bisa memanggilku Dixie."

"Nah, ayo masuk," ajak Dixie. Vinnie dan Dixie memandu di depan. Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Molly mengikuti dalam diam. Sesekali, Ino terlihat berbisik pada Molly yang di balas dengan sikutan pada perutnya.

"Kamar kalian sudah disiapkan jauh-jauh hari. Dua orang untuk satu kamar," jelas Dixie ketika mereka belok kiri setelah menaiki tangga.

Begitu sampai, Dixie memerintah mereka agar langsung tidur—memang terdengar tidak sopan. Bahkan Hinata sedikit menggerutu karenanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa masalah barang-barang yang mereka bawa bisa diurus besok pagi.

"_Jangan berpisah! Setidaknya berdua, jangan sampai sendiri!"_ perintahnya. Membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya jenaka. Hinata diam saja, tak mengeluarkan protes batinnya dalam bentuk verbal. Molly dan Ino sama-sama menggerutu 'tak jelas. Samar-samar terdengar mereka mengatakan, _"__d__asar anak kecil!"_

.

.

.

Sakura memilih untuk satu kamar dengan Hinata. Begitu memasuki kamar, Sakura langsung menaruh kopernya di depan lemari kayu besar yang terlihat tua dan sedikit berdebu. Hinata mengikutinya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama begitu Hinata selesai.

Ketika keluar, ia mendapati Hinata sudah terlelap di kasur berukuran _King Size_. Dengan sangat perlahan ia menaiki kasur, tidak ingin mengganggu Hinata yang terlihat lelah dalam tidurnya.

**Krrriiiiitt**

Terdengar suara pintu berderit ketika kedua mata Sakura hendak terpejam. Begitu menoleh ke asal suara, Sakura mendapati pintu lemari kayu sedikit terbuka. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya menatap pintu lemari. Seingatnya, ia meletakkan kopernya yang berat tepat di depan pintu itu yang sekarang terbuka.

'_Bagaimana bisa koperku pindah ke samping lemari?'_ batinnya.

Tidak mungkin Hinata yang melakukannya. Kalaupun Hinata melakukannya, pasti dia juga memindahkan kopernya yang sekarang masih tergeletak di depan pintu lemari yang satunya. Lagi pula, Hinata tidak mungkin kuat untuk sekedar menggeser koper Sakura yang kelewat berat dengan keadaan lelah. Ditambah gadis itu sedang terlelap di sampingnya.

Berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, Sakura akhirnya turun dari kasur dan melangkah mendekati lemari. Semakin dekat dengan lemari, ia mulai mencium bau amis. Seperti bau darah manusia. Dengan berani, ia membuka pintu lemari. Dan seketika, bau itu menghilang. Terganti oleh bau kapur barus yang khas. Tiba-tiba hawa dingin dari lemari menerpanya. Terdengar suara mendesis aneh dari dalam. Namun karena gelap, Sakura tidak bisa melihat apapun.

Dengan rasa takut yang mulai menyerang, ia menutup pintu lemari dengan cepat dan suara berderit kayu terdengar sangat keras dalam keheningan kamar. Untungnya, Hinata tidak terbangun. Sakura melesat naik ke kasur begitu yakin pintu lemari sudah benar-benar tertutup. Ia melihat Hinata menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya begitu Sakura membuat kasur bergetar ketika melompat ke atasnya, namun belum cukup kuat untuk membuat Hinata terbangun.

Menghela napas pelan, Sakura menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya. Rasa takut sudah mulai mereda. Perlahan ia mencoba menutup mata agar segera tertidur, tapi ketika matanya terpejam, ia membayangkan seekor ular yang keluar dari lemari dan melilit lehernya hingga ia kehabisan napas dan— langsung saja ia membuka matanya lalu menggeleng kuat.

Sakura yakin ia 'tak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Bayangan ular yang melilit lehernya terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Ia kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia pikir dirinya sudah dewasa, dan akan sangat memalukan jika ia takut oleh khayalannya sendiri yang belum tentu benar adanya.

.

.

.

Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya begitu sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Dengan pandangan yang masih buram ia mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya yang kini sudah terduduk di atas kasur. Ia melihat ke samping dan mendapati Hinata sudah tidak ada.

**Klek**.

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara dengan sangat cepat hingga lehernya sakit dan mendapati Hinata yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi menatapnya bingung.

"Ada a-apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sakura turun dari kasur dan mengambil baju ganti, lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi. Begitu selesai, ia melihat kasur sudah rapih dan Hinata yang sedang menata pakaiannya di lemari kayu. Ia juga melihat kopernya berada di depan pintu lemari, tepat di samping Hinata.

"Kau yang memindahkan koperku?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kopermu berat sekali, apa saja yang kau bawa?" tanya Hinata, berbalik menatap Sakura.

"Beberapa pakaian dan buku."

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata sedang membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka menarik ketika terdengar suara langkah tergesa-gesa dari luar kamar. Penasaran, Sakura dan Hinata melihat keluar dan mendapati Dixie yang sedang mengomel pada Ino dan Vinnie yang terdiam di belakang mereka.

"Sudah aku katakan, kan! Jangan pernah sendiri! Setidaknya berdua!"

"Untuk apa? Manor ini bukan hutan belantara, anak kecil!" bentak Ino yang merasa dirinya tak dihargai oleh Dixie yang hanyalah bocah tengil baginya.

"Itu peraturan di manor ini!"

"Hei, coba kau lihat Vinnie si pemilik manor, dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini!"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ri—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan peraturan yang aku buat, silakan keluar dari manor ini. Aku bisa memanggilkan Trevor untuk membantumu mencari penginapan di daerah sini," Vinnie berucap tenang, memotong kalimat Molly yang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati dengan Ino.

Sakura, Hinata dan Molly membelalakkan mata mereka. Mulut Ino membuka dan mengatup seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Dixie berbalik dan menatap Vinnie dengan horor.

"Tidak-tidak," Dixie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak akan melanggar peraturannya. Maaf," ujar Ino, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Vinnie tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Sorenya, Dixie dan Vinnie mengajak mereka ke _Lake Mary_. Trevor, si pengemudi vw sudah menunggu mereka beberapa meter lebih jauh dari _Willow Street_. Sakura yang heran mengapa Trevor tidak menunggu atau datang langsung ke manor bertanya pada Dixie. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau Trevor tidak berani ke manor, entah kenapa, Dixie tidak menjelaskannya. Kali ini, Trevor terlihat lebih bersih dan terlihat cukup tampan. Dia berdiri dari duduknya ketika Vinnie menghampirinya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki semak-semak di pinggir jalan disertai keluhan Ino yang takut gatal-gatal. Vinnie bilang kalau manor letaknya sangat dekat dengan _Lake Mary_. Sepanjang perjalanan, Trevor terus saja menggoda Sakura dan Hinata. Molly yang selalu mencela keluhan Ino. Dan, Vinnie yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Dixie. Sakura mengira mereka berpacaran dan hal itu dibenarkan oleh Trevor.

Karena udara yang semakin dingin, Sakura membenamkan tangannya pada saku mantel dan merasakan adanya sebuah kertas. Sakura mengambilnya dan membukanya, ia terkejut mendapati itu adalah surat yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya. Dia baru ingat akan hal itu. Mendadak, ratusan pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya.

"Uhm, Vinnie!" seru Sakura. Vinnie dan Dixie berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Vinnie.

"Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini, aku menemukan sebuah surat dari orang tuaku yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang."

Wajah Vinnie mengeras. Dixie mengelus tangan Vinnie dengan ibu jarinya.

"Di surat itu mereka—"

"Nanti kita bicarakan," putus Vinnie. Dia berbalik dan menarik Dixie untuk menyusul yang lain. Sakura terdiam sejenak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya bertambah dua kali lipat. Menari-nari meminta jawaban, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ada sebersit rasa curiga pada Vinnie maupun Dixie. Namun, segera saja dirinya melenyapkan pikiran itu dan berlari, berusaha menyusul teman-teman barunya yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Sekedar info, fic ini bukan hasil jiplak novel. Dan bahkan fic ini sudah ada sejak tahun lalu. Ingat label republish yang aku cantumin di summary? Haha. Memang aku masukin lumayan banyak OC karna aku butuh figur orang barat. Hei, ini demi cerita. Dan ini murni hasil pemikiranku. Bahkan Rosebud Ave dan Willow Street memang terletak di dekat Lake Mary, Twin Lakes (berdasarkan pengamatanku melalui peta).

Lalu untuk flamer, jika flame kalian tidak bermutu ditambah anon, dengan senang hati aku katakan kalau aku tidak menganggap eksistensi kalian :D (well, aku kebal memang).


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Lakes Ch.4**

**.**

**A/N: Halo, Minna-san! Akhirnya aku baru bisa apdet di sela-sela uts :'D Adakah yang masih ngikutin fic ini? hehe. Yah, kayanya pada nunggu Sasuke, ya XD Tenang, dia bakal muncul, kok! Cuma emang agak lama. Btw, enjoy to read! :D**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riak tenang air _Lake Mary_ terlihat indah diterpa sinar matahari sore. Perjuangan melewati semak belukar dan pohon yang berjejer rapat terbalaskan sudah. Gerutuan Ino berganti dengan decak kagum. Molly dan Hinata tampak tak bisa mengedipkan mata. Trevor yang sepertinya sudah biasa akan pemandangan di _Lake Mary_, duduk menyender pada pohon _ek_ yang masih gundul karena musim dingin belum berakhir.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menekan rasa kagumnya ketika Vinnie menariknya menjauh, diikuti Dixie yang mengekor di belakang mereka. Ingin membicarakan masalah surat, katanya.

"Aku ingin melihat suratnya!" Seru Vinnie begitu mereka jauh dari jarak pendengaran yang lain.

Sakura mengangguk. Merogoh saku mantelnya dan menyerahkan kertas yang sudah mulai lusuh pada Vinnie.

_"Sakura, pergi ke Twin Lakes di Wisconsin tepat saat kau membaca__ surat ini._

_Temui__—__ , tinggallah di sana untuk sementara._

_Beri surat ini kepadanya dan ia akan mengerti._

_Jangan b'ri tahu s'apapun mengenai surat ini 'pa pun yang terjadi—kecuali__ Mr. Willson__ , tentu._

_Ovr love, Mum"_

Vinnie mengerutkan dahi begitu membaca surat yang di berikan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau ibumu menyuruh untuk tinggal di _Willson Manor_ dengan tulisan seperti ini?" tanya Vinnie.

"Tangan ibumu bermasalah, ya? Tulisannya banyak yang salah," sahut Dixie.

"Coba kau perhatikan bagian yang luntur baik-baik, di sana tertulis _Mr. Willson_," jawab Sakura, mengabaikan Dixie yang juga melempar pertanyaan padanya.

"… dan di daerah ini kurasa hanya kau dan ayahmu yang menyandang nama Willson, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Dahi Vinnie semakin berkerut, matanya memicing. Mencoba menerka tulisan yang telah luntur. Vinnie membolak-balikkan kertas surat itu, lalu mengangguk yakin.

Sakura ingin menanyakan banyak hal saat itu juga, namun Dixie memberi isyarat dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mulutnya bergerak mengatakan_ jangan sekarang_, tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Malamnya, mereka makan malam bersama di _Willson Manor_. Trevor tidak ikut. Dia bilang ingin melakukan kegiatan rutin tiap malamnya, disambut gerutuan Dixie dan cemoohan Vinnie tentang _takut-Willson-Manor_ yang di derita Trevor. Molly tertawa mengejek ketika melihat Trevor yang berkeringat dingin setelah beberapa meter melewati tikungan menuju _Willow Street_. Padahal _Willson Manor_ saja belum terlihat.

Anehnya, _Mr. Willson_ sama sekali tidak muncul untuk makan malam bersama. Ketika Ino bertanya akan keberadaan _Mr. Willson_, Dixie menjawab dengan _tidak-enak-badan-musim-dingin_. Sakura heran, mengapa selalu Dixie yang menjawab semua pertanyaan? _Well,_ dia memang kekasih Vinnie. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Vinnie adalah tuan rumah, dan Dixie adalah _kekasih_ tuan rumah, bukan saudara ataupun _istri_.

Sakura melenyapkan pemikirannya tentang _Vinnie-Dixie_. Mencoba untuk tidak menyampuri urusan _orang lain_, selama urusan itu tidak merugikan dirinya.

Selesai makan malam, mereka mengobrol ringan di ruang keluarga. Ditemani perapian yang menyala kecil, teh hangat dan beberapa camilan. Vinnie keluar dari ruang keluarga lebih awal. Mungkin dia merasa kurang nyaman menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki di ruangan itu.

Sakura memutuskan menghampiri Dixie yang duduk memisahkan diri setelah Vinnie pergi. Begitu mendekati Dixie, Sakura dapat melihatnya sedang menggoreskan pensil pada sebuah kertas.

"Hey," sapa Sakura. Dixie menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada kertasnya.

"Kau melukis?" tanya Sakura sabar.

"Aku menggambar, bukan melukis," jawab Dixie tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas. Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sesekali, Dixie melihat ke depan lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya," gumam Sakura.

"Tanya saja."

"Kenapa Vinnie keluar sendirian? Bukannya ada peraturan bahwa kita tidak boleh berkeliaran sendiri?"

Dixie menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Dia tuan rumah, dan dia yang membuat peraturannya. Jika dia melanggar peraturan di sini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengusirnya. Bahkan _Mr. Willson_ sendiri tidak bisa mengusirnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Tangan Dixie berhenti bergerak. Dia menatap lurus pada Sakura. Dixie baru kembali menggoreskan pensil pada kertasnya setelah lima menit berlalu. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tanyakan hal lain," lirih Dixie. Sakura bergerak gelisah, mendengar suara Dixie yang sangat lirih.

"O-oke. Ap—apa yang kau gambar?"

"Aku menggambar apa yang _kulihat_." Yang selanjutnya gadis belia itu menunjuk tepat ke depannya. Sakura menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Dixie dan melihat dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, di tengahnya ada sebuah meja dengan papan catur di atasnya.

Tapi, begitu Sakura menoleh pada gambar yang sedang di buat Dixie, yang Sakura lihat adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang acak-acakkan, memakai gaun musim dingin. Bola mata sebelah kanan wanita itu terlihat seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Dixie…" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

_Tap. Tap._

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Merasa terganggu dengan suara langkah kaki di tengah malam seperti ini. Begitu Sakura menuruni kasur, ternyata Hinata juga terbangun, dan sedang berdiri di depan lemari kayu sambil menutup hidungnya.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki lagi. Dan Sakura yakin, suara itu berasal dari dalam lemari. Indera penciuman Sakura mendapati bau busuk ketika ia melangkah mendekati lemari. Hinata menoleh begitu Sakura berdiri di sampingnya. Perlahan, tangan Sakura menarik pintu lemari hingga terbuka lebar dan—bau busuk menghilang. Tergantikan dengan bau kapur barus. Hinata menatap bingung pada mantel musim dingin yang penuh menggantung di dalam lemari. Kemudian keduanya berjengit merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk dari dalam lemari di hadapan mereka.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara itu terdengar lebih keras dengan pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar. Dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya melangkah menembus mantel-mantel yang tergantung rapi. Begitu menembus semua mantel, Sakura dan Hinata terkejut bukan main. Keadaan di dalam lemari terlihat seperti sebuah koridor gelap yang panjang. Di kejauhan, terlihat seberkas cahaya. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju arah cahaya. Sedikit sulit karena gaun tidur mereka yang panjang.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan asal cahaya, suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin jelas. Hawa dingin semakin menusuk, dan bau busuk kini tercium lagi.

_Dump!_

Suara debum kecil terdengar ketika Sakura jatuh, tersandung sesuatu yang dingin, basah dan berbau busuk. Hinata nyaris memekik, tapi berhasil di tahannya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang berdiri di belakangnya dan bau busuk yang menyengat, Sakura mulai merangkak mendekati cahaya yang ternyata masuk melalui celah pintu—entah pintu apa.

Sakura mengintip melalui celah pintu. Dan yang ia lihat adalah kamar yang ia tempati dengan Hinata. Yang berbeda hanya lemari yang berisi sesuatu _entah-apa-itu_, bukannya mantel yang tergantung rapi. Mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Ia melihat seorang pria keluar dari kamar, membawa kantung besar di kedua tangannya. Darah menetes-netes dari kedua kantung yang di bawa pria itu.

"_Hinata, ikut aku,_" bisik Sakura. Susah payah Hinata mengikuti Sakura keluar dari lemari. Begitu keluar, Hinata memekik sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya pada gaun tidur Sakura. Sakura berniat membungkam mulut Hinata ketika melihat wajah ketakutan gadis ayu di hadapannya yang mengacungkan telunjuk padanya. Sakura mendapati dirinya hampir memekik begitu melihat gaun tidur berwarna putihnya berlumuran darah. Ia juga melihat gaun tidur Hinata berlumuran darah, namun 'tak sebanyak pada gaun tidur miliknya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, mereka berlari ke arah lemari dan mengeluarkan beberapa kantung yang tertumpuk. Kantung yang sama persis dengan kantung-kantung yang membuat Sakura tersandung. Empat kantung yang mereka keluarkan berlumuran darah. Sakura membuka semua kantung, membuat Hinata memekik keras tepat di sampingnya.

Keempat kantung itu berisi potongan-potongan tubuh. Salah satunya berisi kepala yang terbelah dua, memerlihatkan otak yang berlendir di dalamnya. Hinata semakin histeris melihat bola mata yang menggantung keluar dari tempatnya. Seketika itu juga, Sakura melempar kepala tersebut sampai memecahkan kaca jendela.

"_Ini—ini bukan kamar kita!_" pekik Hinata.

"Kembali ke lemari!" perintah Sakura.

Mereka berlari menuju lemari. Tapi terlambat. Seorang pria sudah berdiri menghadang jalan mereka. Kemudian, pria itu menutup pintu lemari, lalu berbalik menghadap mereka dengan wajah geram. Secepat kilat, Sakura menarik Hinata keluar kamar. Mereka melesat menuruni tangga.

Pria itu terus mengejar dan meneriaki mereka. Ketika hampir sampai ke pintu depan, mereka di hadang oleh pria bertubuh besar dan berkulit hitam. Dengan sigap, Sakura memutar arah menuju ruang makan.

_**Brak!**_

Hinata membanting pintu, lalu menguncinya. Sakura beralih pada lemari yang_ entah-apa-isinya_ di samping pintu, dan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya.

"Bantu aku," erang Sakura. Hinata melempar kunci pintu secara asal dan membantu Sakura mendorong lemari.

_**Krak!**_

Ujung kapak tiba-tiba menembus pintu ruang makan yang terbuat dari kayu. Sakura dan Hinata memperkuat dorongannya. Dan—_berhasil!_ Lemari sudah mengganjal pintu. Merasa belum cukup, Sakurapun mendorong meja makan. Hinata secara bergilir memindahkan kursi. Dari luar terdengar suara pria-pria yang meneriaki mereka. Sakura dan Hinata mundur perlahan. Melihat sekeliling ruangan. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Hinata, kau tidak takut ketinggian, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"T-tidak."

.

.

.

Hinata memanjat kursi yang sudah di susun di atas meja. Sakura menyarankan untuk ke lantai dua melalui plafon ruang makan. Benar saja, ketika Hinata melongokkan kepalanya setelah membuka plafon yang berat, dia dapat melihat koridor menuju kamar mereka. Sakura menyusul dengan cepat setelah Hinata benar-benar naik ke lantai dua.

Suara teriakan dan makian dari pria-pria itu sayup-sayup terdengar ketika Sakura dan Hinata memasuki kamar. Sekali lagi mereka berjengit melihat potongan-potongan tubuh yang berserakan di ruangan itu. Dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa, Sakura dan Hinata memasuki lemari, dan bau busuk menyambut mereka.

Sensasi dingin, basah dan bau kembali mereka rasakan ketika berjalan di atas kantung yang bertumpuk. Mereka melesat melewati _koridor-dalam-lemari_ begitu sudah melewati semua _kantung-berisi-potongan-tubuh_. Entah mengapa, mereka merasa berlari selama berjam-jam. Hinata terjatuh ketika mencapai pintu. Sakura yang tidak melihat Hinata akhirnya ikut terjatuh.

Sakura menutup matanya ketika sinar matahari terasa begitu terang. Selama itukah ia dan Hinata berada di _kamar-yang-mirip-kamar-mereka_? Dari tengah malam sampai pagi? Apapun jawabannya, sungguh, saat ini Sakura tidak peduli. Tepatnya _belum_ mau peduli. Rasanya begitu lega ketika tidak mendapati adanya kantung yang penuh dengan potongan tubuh. Dilihatnya Hinata yang terengah-engah. Terlihat sama leganya dengan Sakura. Dua menit merasa lega, Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit. Masih ingin memastikan kalau ini memang _kamar mereka_.

"Hinata, tutup pintu lemari dan pastikan kau menguncinya." Sebagai respon, Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan melakukan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

Tergesa-gesa, Sakura berlari keluar kamar. Berbelok ke kanan menuju tangga. Di ujung tangga, dilihatnya Vinnie yang berjalan santai dengan beberapa orang. Ada Dixie, tentu, dan sisanya tidak Sakura kenal. Untuk kali pertama, Sakura merasa bahagia ia melihat orang yang ia kenal. Masih dengan gaun tidur putih yang berlapis darah, Sakura melesat dan memeluk Vinnie dengan rasa bahagia yang meledak-ledak.

"Oh, Vinnie! Sungguh, kali ini aku bersyukur melihatmu!" seru Sakura.

"Erm, Sakura…" panggil Dixie. Sakura tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Astaga! Maaf, Dix..." ucapan Sakura terhenti. Matanya membelalak ngeri. Dia melihat Vinnie berdiri tepat di _samping_ Dixie. Bukan di _depannya_. Lalu, siapa yang dia peluk? Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat orang yang baru saja ia peluk. Dia laki-laki. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Vinnie. Bedanya, laki-laki ini terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa, matanya berwarna hitam, dan rambutnya sedikit mencuat di bagian belakang. Di belakang laki-laki yang _mirip_ Vinnie, ada dua laki-laki lagi yang menatapnya geli. Yang satu berkulit agak hitam, berambut kuning dan bermata biru. Yang satunya lagi berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, kulitnya sepucat mayat.

Melihat _sesuatu_ dengan ciri mayat, membuat Sakura teringat tentang potongan tubuh, kepala terbelah dua, otak berlendir dan mata yang menggantung. Sakura menggeleng dan mundur selangkah. Ia mulai histeris dan meminta tolong sambil menunjuk kamarnya. Vinnie dan Dixie membelalakkan mata mereka. Tiga laki-laki yang belum dikenal memandang Sakura dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus penasaran.

"Sakura, kenapa gaun tidurmu penuh darah?" tanya Vinnie dan Dixie bersamaan.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N (lagi): Untuk p. w-san, fic ini emang republish, kok. Jadi mungkin ngerasa familiar, hehe. Masih mau baca, kah?**

**Dan emang di chap 6 nanti ada sesuatu tentang Hinata (termasuk spoiler ga sih? XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twin Lakes Ch.5**

**A/N: Perlu diluruskan kalo fic ini bukan terjemahan. Hehehe. Emang murni dari otak aku, kok XD**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Buat yang nunggu, udah aku apdet nih XD**

**So,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura memerhatikan Vinnie dan tiga orang laki-laki yang ia ketahui bernama _Uchiha Sasuke-orang-yang-Sakura-peluk, Uzumaki Naruto-si-rambut-kuning, _dan_ Sai-si-kulit-mayat_, sedang mencoba untuk menggeser lemari kayu yang berada di kamarnya dan Hinata. Setelah beberapa lama, Vinnie memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Tidak bisa, lemari ini sepertinya menempel di dinding," ujar Vinnie dengan nada pasrah.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto memasuki lemari dan terdengar suara mengaduh. Sepertinya dia menabrak. Setelah Naruto keluar dari lemari, terlihat dahinya yang memerah. Sai menghampirinya, membungkukkan tubuh Naruto secara paksa.

"Maaf kalau dia lancang memasuki lemarimu, Nona," kata Sai.

"Hei, aku berniat memeriksanya!" protes Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau izin dulu jika ingin menggeledah isi lemari wanita," sahut Sasuke yang melangkah keluar kamar. Melewati Sakura yang menatap bingung. Vinnie berbalik dan menyuruh Naruto serta Sai untuk menyusul Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Vinnie berdua. Naruto meminta maaf dengan canggung ketika melewati Sakura.

"Ganti pakaianmu, aku akan tunggu di luar. Hinata akan menyusul bersama Dixie." Sakura menatap pintu yang menutup. Diam beberapa menit, entah memikirkan apa. Sampai akhirnya ia beranjak menuju lemari. Sekuat tenaga, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak menatap pintu lemari berisi mantel. Memutuskan bahwa semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada lorong dalam lemari, tidak ada pria-pria aneh yang tak dikenal, dan tidak ada potongan-potongan tubuh penuh darah yang membuat Sakura berjengit ngeri.

* * *

Sepanjang hari Sakura habiskan dengan membaca novel seri _Little House_ karangan _Laura Ingalls Wilder_. Sesekali, Molly membawakannya secangkir teh dengan wajah masam. Seseorang di dalam manor pastilah membuat Molly kesal. Entahlah, Sakura mulai tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya saat ini.

Hari semakin gelap, mentari hampir sepenuhnya tak tampak akibat pepohonan yang menghalangi. Sakura memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca. Diraihnya cangkir teh yang sudah habis setengahnya, menyesap sedikit air teh yang mulai mendingin. Pikiran Sakura mulai melayang pada masa-masa indah dalam hidupnya yang begitu minim. Tawa geli meluncur perlahan dari bibirnya ketika mengingat saat dirinya terakhir kali saling berbicara layaknya saudara dengan Samantha.

Gemeresak dedaunan dan udara yang semakin dingin membuat Sakura semakin tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dalam beberapa menit, teh dalam cangkir sudah dingin sepenuhnya. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya yang memucat. Terlihat bahagia mengenang hal-hal yang telah berlalu. Kedua tangan Sakura terentang seiring dengan embusan angin yang semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergerak layaknya burung yang terbang bebas. Tawa kembali mengalun indah dari bibirnya, merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan.

"Hfft … hohoho!"

**Thump! Thump!**

Dengan sigap, Sakura menurunkan kedua tangan dan membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang pria gemuk yang tidak terlalu tinggi tengah terkekeh di seberangnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada sebuah tongkat berwarna coklat. Pria itu terlihat lucu dengan mantel hitam, celana berbahan kain berwarna abu-abu pekat, kaki yang berbalut kaus kaki cokelat tebal, sandal karpet bermotif kotak-kotak coklat-merah-hitam dan topi musim dingin berbulu yang terlihat konyol. Belum lagi dengan kumis beruang lautnya yang keperakan dan besar, hidung mancung dan mata biru elektrik kecil.

"Maaf, Anda … siapa?" tanya Sakura. Menghentikan kekehan si pria gemuk.

"Sebelum itu, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu, Nona?"

Pria itu tersenyum begitu Sakura membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan tidak sopan, Sakura terus memandangi si pria gemuk. Hingga akhirnya, suara besi berkeriut menyadarkannya bahwa si pria gemuk sudah benar-benar duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Membuat Sakura bergerak gelisah akan kecanggungan yang mendera.

"Kau pasti Haruno Sakura," ujar Pria Gemuk dengan pandangan menerawang pada langit-langit yang sewarna jingga. Dengan mata membelalak, Sakura menatap si pemilik mata biru elektrik. Merasa terkejut bukan main.

"B-bagaimana Anda tahu?"

"Percayalah, aku mengenal orang tuamu sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri."

"Lalu ... Anda siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat si pria gemuk menoleh padanya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku ... Charlus Jack Willson Jr."

* * *

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang keluarga. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi terbuka seperti ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah menyingkirkan kepribadian anti sosialnya. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini. Ia ikut tertawa, ikut melemparkan lelucon, yang paling parah menurutnya, ia menggoda si gadis berambut merah yang diketahuinya bernama Molly.

Jangan salah sangka! Ia menggoda Molly bukan berarti ia menyukai gadis itu. Ini hanya sebagai bahan candaan. Seperti seorang laki-laki gemuk yang menggoda teman perempuannya yang kurus. Itu saja. Tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang.

Gelak tawa semakin membahana di ruangan itu akibat lelucon yang dilemparkan Naruto. Merasa isi lelucon tersebut tentang dirinya, Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Molly.

"Hn."

"Peraturannya," ujar Dixie.

"Hn, aku tahu. Dan, aku seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak butuh **pengawal** untuk sekedar berkeliaran di tempat ini."

Dengan itu, Sasuke pun keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan beberapa gerutuan yang ditujukan padanya. Dan sepasang mata berkilat tajam menatap pintu yang baru saja menutup.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah tanpa arah. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya—setelah merasa sedikit konyol ketika sebelumnya kedua tangannya berayun lemah seperti ikan mati. Terlintas di otaknya akan peraturan-peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh anak dari pemilik manor ini.

'_Dasar bocah ingusan!'_ batinnya sembari mendengus. Sedikit tidak peduli akan kata-katanya yang bisa dikatakan kasar. Jika saja saat ini Guru Besarnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya berkata-kata kasar, mungkin saja ia akan kehilangan muka. Sayangnya, sudah dua tahun ini ia kehilangan kontak dengan sang Guru Besar.

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti begitu ekor matanya mendapati dua orang yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman bagian barat. Dengan hati-hati, dia merapat pada jendela yang terbuka lebar. Sedikit mengintip, Sasuke berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Setelah ditilik, salah satu dari dua orang tersebut adalah si gadis berambut _pink_. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sakura. Dia gadis yang tadi pagi memeluknya dan mengira dirinya adalah Vinnie si bocah ingusan itu.

Seorang lagi, Sasuke tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas, dia seorang pria bertubuh—bisa dikatakan gemuk. Dan penampilan pria itu terlihat aneh. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah pria itu karena posisi mereka yang membelakanginya. Mereka terlihat berbincang dengan santai. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh ini. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk sekedar memerhatikan saja.

Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat Sakura yang berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan menuju arah yang di tunjukkan oleh pria gemuk. Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal melihat cara jalan Sakura yang begitu pelan. Dan gadis itu bahkan tetap berjalan lurus meski ada banyak tanaman di hadapannya. Membuat tanaman-tanaman itu rusak akibat terinjak.

Sementara itu, si pria gemuk terus menerus menggerakkan tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk. Sesekali, bahunya bergetar seolah sedang tertawa. Selang beberapa detik, si pria gemuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, membuat Sasuke masuk dalam jarak pandangnya.

Sontak, Sasuke menghilangkan dirinya dari jarak pandang si pria gemuk—bersembunyi. Merapat pada dinding yang terasa dingin menembus sweaternya. Sepuluh detik berikutnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk kembali mengintip. Namun tak didapatinya seorangpun di sana. Sakura dan si pria gemuk telah menghilang dalam waktu sepuluh detik yang tidak wajar.

"Kejar Gadis itu, Nak."

Sasuke berjengit mendengar suara itu. Sebuah suara serak namun terkesan tegas. Ketika berbalik, dia dapat melihat si pria gemuk tengah berdiri membelakanginya di ujung koridor.

Kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba dan terlampau cepat membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam benak Sasuke. Dan dia benci ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban atas bagaimana cara si pria gemuk dapat berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dalam waktu kurang dari duapuluh detik.

Tanpa suara. Dan bahkan tidak ada satu pintu pun di sekitar tempat ini yang memungkinkan si pria gemuk untuk masuk ruangan—_well_, memang ada banyak jendela, tapi Sasuke tidak yakin pria itu berhasil melewati jendela-jendela kecil dengan tubuhnya yang gemuk.

"Kejar Gadis itu, Nak," ulang si Pria Gemuk.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Sasuke bingung antara mengiyakan perkataan pria tersebut atau malah mengabaikannya. Tetapi satu detik kemudian dia memilih untuk mengiyakan ketika,

"Aaaaaaaaargghhh!"

Jeritan Sakura menggema di kedua telinganya. Dengan gerakan refleks, Sasuke keluar melalui jendela dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dia tidak tahu di mana tepatnya Sakura berada, yang dia tahu, kedua kakinya telah menuntunnya untuk memasuki semak-semak di dekat pagar. Sampai akhirnya dia terperosok dan terjungkal ke depan setelah melewati bagian bawah pagar yang ternyata sebagian besinya terlepas sehingga memungkinkannya untuk lewat.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaargghhh!"

Sakura tersentak dan menjerit begitu menyadari dirinya tengah terjungkal ke depan. Rasanya dunia terjungkir balik—karena sebenarnya itulah yang sedang dia alami. Terjungkir balik berkali-kali hingga berhenti dan terbaring dengan posisi meringkuk di sebuah bidang datar yang sedikit lembab—tanah. Dia mengerang merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing dan badannya yang terasa benar-benar sakit.

Dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sejenak, menunggu rasa pusing dan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya sedikit mereda. Ketika merasa lebih baik, Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi meringkuknya. Sayang seribu sayang, sebelum Sakura mencapai posisi duduknya, sesuatu atau seseorang tengah menubruknya dengan cukup keras. Membuatnya mengerang kesakitan lagi.

Ketika mendapati suara erangan lain, dia yakin bahwa yang telah menubruknya barusan adalah seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sepertinya laki-laki. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak dapat—lebih tepatnya belum dapat mengenali siapa seseorang itu sebenarnya. Rasa pusingnya seolah bertambah dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia melihat sebuah telapak tangan terjulur di hadapannya dan langsung saja dia meraihnya. Menyambut niat baik seseorang itu. Sedikit heran juga melihat keadaan laki-laki itu yang biasa saja seolah tidak pernah terjungkir balik seperti tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sedikit familiar bagi Sakura. Selama satu detik, Sakura merutuki pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Uh ... ya, a-aku uhm yah—aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Sasuke—korban salah peluknya pagi hari tadi. Dengan refleks, kakinya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Masih merasa sedikit malu akan kejadian salah peluknya.

"**Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"** tanya kedua insan itu bersamaan.

"Kau dulu," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku ... tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini."

Hening beberapa saat. Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berkata, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mengikutimu."

Sakura merasa sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke. Apakah laki-laki itu mengikuti jawaban Sakura? Atau dia mengikuti Sakura yang—entah kapan—berjalan menuju tempat ini?

"Aku mengikutimu sampai ke tempat ini," ralat Sasuke. Sakura merespon dengan pandangan terkejut dan tidak percaya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit salah tingkah.

"Maksudku—aku tidak ... aa, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di taman bagian barat manor dan ... dan kau bangkit dari dudukmu lalu aku mengikutimu dan ... lalu. Aargh! Intinya, aku tidak sedang menguntitmu, _okay_?" jelas Sasuke sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Selama sepersekian detik Sakura mencerna semua kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke. Tepat satu detik setelahnya, ia—Sakura—mengangguk walaupun dirinya tidak terlalu mengerti akan apa yang telah Sasuke ucapkan kecuali bagian intinya.

Setelah satu menit berdiri tanpa sepatah kata pun, akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk sembari melihat _sunset_ yang kurang dari duapuluh lima detik lagi akan berakhir. Dengan senang hati Sakura menerimanya, mengingat tubuhnya masih terasa sakit akibat jungkir balik beruntunnya tadi. Riak air sungai yang mengalir menuju _Lake Mary_ memberi keindahan tersendiri bagi keduanya. Dan juga suara burung gagak yang terus berkoak membuat sebuah simfoni alam yang terkesan menenangkan. Ketika hari sudah benar-benar gelap, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Uhm, Sasuke, boleh aku panggil begitu? Oh ya, boleh."

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri hanya mendengus geli dan membiarkan gadis itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau melihatku berjalan ke sini lalu mengikutiku. Aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kau menguntitku, ha-hanya saja, aku butuh penjelasan ... apa kau tahu kenapa aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat ini?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Ketika menoleh ke arah Sakura, dia melihat gadis itu menunduk sambil memainkan tanah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mungkin, ini terdengar konyol tapi aku tidak ingat kapan aku beranjak dari tempatku semula. Yang ku ingat, aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria dan tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tempat ini."

Selang dua detik, Sasuke terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura. Sekali lagi, Sakura meraih telapak tangan Sasuke dan ikut berdiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hn, sudah gelap. Ayo kembali ke manor."

"Sasuke, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Sakura, bersikeras untuk mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Besok. Ayo kembali."

Dengan sekali anggukan dari Sakura, mereka akhirnya kembali ke manor. Ah, jangan lupa, juga dengan **sedikit** bantuan dari Sasuke agar Sakura dapat menaiki tanah yang sedikit lembab dan membantu gadis itu melewati semak-semak. Yang membuat Sasuke heran, ketika gadis itu melewati semak-semak untuk keluar dari manor tadi, sepertinya dia melewatinya dengan mudah. Kenapa saat kembali ke manor gadis itu malah sulit sekali melewati semak-semak?

Ah, mengherankan, memang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Twin Lakes Ch.6**

**A/N: Maaf karena lama apdet, author sedang benar-benar sibuk. Buat yang menunggu dan baru baca, enjoy!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Makan malam pertama di manor ini terasa biasa saja bagi Sasuke. Walaupun dia menyadari banyaknya tatapan yang dilemparkan pada Sakura dan Hinata. Dia tidak membantah bahwa sesekali dirinya juga melemparkan tatapannya pada Sakura—hanya Sakura. Karena kenyataannya, seluruh pertanyaan yang sedang menari di otaknya terpusat pada gadis itu.

Sasuke menyadari adanya tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan pada Sakura. Namun dia tidak tahu siapa yang melemparkan tatapan itu. Dia hanya bisa merasakannya. Tanpa dapat melihat si pelaku.

Setelah dia perhatikan lagi, ternyata Sakura tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti walau gadis itu terlihat menyadari akan berbagai macam tatapan yang terlempar ke arahnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang terlihat ingin pingsan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Dixie bangkit dari duduknya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Begitu mendapat anggukan dari gadis berambut _pink_ itu, Dixie menuntun Hinata keluar dari ruang makan.

Tepat lima menit setelah Hinata keluar, Sasuke ikut menarik Sakura keluar walaupun gadis itu belum menyelesaikan acara makannya. Beruntungnya, gadis merah jambu itu tidak mengeluarkan kalimat protes. Sementara itu, Sasuke merasakan sebuah tatapan yang begitu menusuk di balik punggungnya. Sekali lagi, dia hanya dapat merasakannya dan tidak dapat melihat si pelaku.

Sasuke terus saja menyeret Sakura tanpa perduli ke mana kakinya melangkah. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak tahu harus membawa gadis itu ke mana. Saat di ruang makan tadi, dia bergerak dengan instingnya. Sampai akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke perpustakaan ketika tidak sengaja melihat rak-rak buku melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Suara kayu berkeriut yang sedikit teredam karpet sewarna hijau lumut menyambut mereka ketika memasuki perpustakaan. Bau khas buku-buku tua terasa menenangkan bagi Sasuke. Dia dapat melihat kumpulan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi membentuk _maze_. Setiap rak dilengkapi tangga vertikal beroda, untuk mempermudah menjangkau buku yang berada di deretan atas.

Di sisi lain ruangan, terdapat meja-meja panjang lengkap dengan bangku-bangku yang juga memanjang. Berbeda dengan rak buku yang membentuk _maze_, meja serta kursi justru berjejer rapi membentuk barisan. Tak lupa dengan beberapa lampu meja berbentuk unik—menyerupai telepon—dengan warna _emerald _dan _silver_ yang mendominasi. Sungguh kontras dengan ruang perpustakaan yang sebenarnya didominasi oleh warna merah marun yang terkesan hangat.

Dia merasakan Sakura sedikit menghentak tangannya untuk melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Jujur saja, itu membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Lalu, dia melihat si gadis berjalan ke tengah ruangan dengan pandangan takjub. Dan Sasuke tidak menganggap itu berlebihan karena dirinya juga takjub akan perpustakaan itu—walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Sakura membuka suara.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan si gadis. Tiga menit kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

"Hn—entahlah."

Perpustakaan kembali sunyi. Hanya ada suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang teredam. Sasuke tidak berusaha untuk melontarkan sepatah-duapatah kata karena dirinya yang memang pendiam. Selain itu, dia merasa sulit untuk sekedar berdeham di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku rasa, kau menyadari berbagai macam tatapan yang dilemparkan padaku dan Hinata dan kau merasa iba atau semacamnya. Sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membawaku ke sini."

Dengan tenang, Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang saat ini sedang memunggunginya. Sebagian kata-kata gadis itu mungkin ada benarnya, pikir Sasuke. Namun dia tidak yakin dirinya merasa iba pada gadis itu. Mengingat dirinya juga sempat melemparkan tatapan rumit pada Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang merasa iba, Sakura."

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar sebuah suara lain. Mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Dan di sana, Ino berdiri dengan tangan melipat di depan dada sembari menatap lampu gantung yang berada di tengah-tengah perpusakaan.

"Semua menatapmu dengan tanda tanya besar, bahkan Sasuke."

Sasuke dapat merasakan kedua tangannya menegang seolah tersengat aliran listrik. Lalu, matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura. Dia menarik napas terlampau pelan, menduga gadis berambut _pink_ itu akan membentaknya—setidaknya menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun dugaannya salah, dia hanya mendapati Sakura yang menunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ... aku tahu. Tapi, aku bingung dengan sikap Molly. Dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian."

"!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat yang Sakura lontarkan. Pasalnya gadis itu terlihat tidak perduli akan tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa tatapan itu dari si gadis berambut merah.

"Tatap matanya dan kau akan mengerti," ujar Ino.

Ucapan Ino membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung. Ingin rasanya bertanya apa maksud Ino, namun harga dirinya menekan untuk tidak melemparkan pertanyaan. Dia merasa **sedikit** menyesal mempunyai harga diri yang membumbung terlampau tinggi.

Sejurus kemudian, dia melihat Sakura menyusuri rak-rak buku lebih dalam lagi. Tanpa diduga, gadis itu menaiki tangga vertikal dan mengambil sebuah buku besar nan tebal yang terletak di deretan teratas.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku membawa buku ini ke kamar dan membacanya di sana ... Charlus?"

"Hohoho ... tentu saja tidak."

Sasuke tidak yakin sudah berapa kali dia terkejut hari ini. Menurutnya, semua yang ada pada manor ini terisi dengan teka-teki yang sulit untuk dipecahkan. Bahkan dengan ukuran otak jeniusnya. Salah satu dari sekian banyak teka-teki yang ada adalah Charlus—si pria gemuk dengan pakaian menyoloknya.

Dia akan merasa sangat bahagia jika menemukan satu saja petunjuk. Namun sepertinya belum untuk saat ini.

* * *

'_Kyaaaaaaa!'_

'_Aaaarrrgghhh!'_

'_Hiks! Hiks!'_

'_Oh, Tuhan__... Tuhan__... tolong__... kumohon, Tuhan__... tolong ka—aaarrgh!'_

'_**BOOM!'**_

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari tanpa bisa berhenti. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah senjata api berwarna hitam mengilap dan juga berat—ia tidak tahu apa namanya—tersampir di bahunya. Dengan sangat mengejutkan dia mendapati kedua tangannya sesekali menembakkan timah panas dari senjata api tersebut.

Semua orang berlari, berteriak, menangis, menembak, meraung dan berdo'a meminta pertolongan, ledakan di mana-mana. Suara-suara itu membuat telinganya panas ... matanya basah oleh genangan air, namun seberapa keras usahanya, air matanya tak kunjung menganak sungai seolah tertahan di tempat. Ingin rasanya berbalik dan menolong orang-orang di belakangnya. Tapi apa daya, kedua kaki itu menghianati otaknya, tak mau berbalik atau sekedar berhenti barang sejenak.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah ledakan besar terjadi tepat di sebuah gedung yang berjarak dua meter di sebelah kanannya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas dan menubruk sebuah mobil terdekat dan jatuh tertelungkup setelahnya. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, dia mendengar sebuah jeritan dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. _Mom__..._ ya, dia sangat yakin itu suara ibunya.

Ibunya di sini. Menjerit dan memanggil namanya dengan suara putus asa. Meraung-raung memintanya untuk bangun. Samar-samar, dia juga mendengar suara ayahnya. Terdengar sama putus asanya dengan ibunya. Sama-sama memintanya untuk bangun—segera bangun.

Sungguh, dia sangat ingin bangkit dan menerjang kedua orang tuanya, memeluk mereka dengan sikap manjanya, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk, lengan kanannya panas dan nyeri, kepalanya pening dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Dunia terasa jungkir balik dan berputar tak menentu.

Sampai akhirnya dia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Tak peduli sesakit apapun tubuhnya nanti. Namun semuanya seakan terlambat begitu dirinya melihat sekumpulan beton berukuran lima meter yang mampu meremukkan sebuah mobil melayang tepat di atasnya. Terjatuh dari ketinggian duapuluh lima meter dan mendarat tepat diatasnya—menindihnya.

Dan semuanya gelap gulita. Dia merasakan dirinya tidak memijak tanah. Tak ada napas, tak ada detak jantung, tak ada rasa sakit. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa bebas, sama sekali tanpa beban. Satu pertanyaan menari di otaknya—itupun jika dia masih memiliki otak,

'_**Beginikah rasanya meninggal?'**_

* * *

Iris hijau Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Mendadak, semuanya nampak lebih terang diakibatkan oleh cahaya pucat bulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Menyadari itu, langsung saja dia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula menyender pada kepala kasur. Menimbulkan sedikit guncangan.

'_Tunggu! Jendela? Kasur? Apa di Surga ada barang-barang seperti itu?'_ batinnya bertanya. Percaya diri sekali dirinya akan masuk Surga setelah meninggal dunia.

Perhatiannya beralih pada sebuah buku tua nan tebal yang terletak di pangkuannya. Terbuka menampilkan halaman 1541. Setelah itu, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar. Kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Hinata di _Willson's Manor_.

Sekarang dia ingat, tadi setelah mendapat izin untuk membawa buku tebal ini ke kamar, dia langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan. Tanpa peduli akan Charlus, Sasuke dan Ino yang berniat berbicara lebih padanya. Dan karena rasa kantuk yang menyerang, dia akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi menyandar. Meninggalkan buku yang belum sempat dibacanya sampai tuntas terbuka lebar begitu saja.

Jadi, jeritan ... ledakan ... senjata api ... dan kedua orangtuanya hanya mimpi belaka? Sedikit-banyak dia bernapas lega mengetahui kenyataan itu. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada secuil rasa kecewa karena keberadaan orang tuanya hanya mimpi belaka.

Merasa dahaga menyerangnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju dapur di lantai satu. Mengingat air minum yang disediakan dalam kamarnya sudah habis. Sebelum itu, dia berusaha menyalakan lampu kamar karena jalan menuju pintu terlihat lebih gelap. Namun lampu itu tak kunjung menyala dan Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa listriknya mati.

Akhirnya Sakura menyalakan sebuah lilin untuk menerangi jalannya. Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, hawa dingin koridor langsung menyambut dengan antusias. Sungguh kontras dengan kamarnya yang—entah bagaimana—terasa hangat walaupun tungku perapian tidak menyala. Dan dengan cepat dia menutup pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara sebelum hawa dingin memasuki kamarnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan, berusaha meminimalisir suara yang ditimbulkan kedua kakinya. Jujur saja, saat ini jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat. Tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin. Intinya, dia takut.

Koridor yang dia lewati terasa sangat panjang akibat langkahnya yang pelan. Didepannya begitu gelap, hanya ada sebuah lilin dengan cahaya remang-remang yang menemaninya. Begitu dingin ... begitu mengerikan. Kali ini, Sakura sungguh bersyukur dengan peraturan yang melarang untuk berkeliaran sendiri di tempat ini.

Dan dia teramat-sangat menyesal karena dirinya dengan segala kepercayaan diri memilih untuk turun ke dapur sendirian karena tak tega untuk membangunkan Hinata. Pikiran negatif muncul ketika dirinya mencapai tangga. Bagaimana jika dia terjatuh ketika menuruni anak tangga dan meninggal di tempat? Bagaimana jika lilin di tangannya tanpa sengaja mengenai gaun tidurnya dan membakarnya hidup-hidup? Ah ... manor ini benar-benar telah membuatnya paranoid.

Dengan sekali tarikan napas yang panjang, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah. Berbekal pikiran realistis di umurnya yang hampir mencapai kepala dua ini, dia mengayunkan kedua kakinya dengan mantap dan cepat menuruni anak tangga. Walaupun harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang berarti, setidaknya jika lebih cepat sampai tujuan—dapur—tentu akan lebih baik.

'_Aku sudah dewasa, bukan gadis kecil penakut yang cengeng lagi__... berpikir realistis. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, tempat ini hanya gelap karena listriknya padam. Jalan__... jalan__... ambil minum lalu kembali ke kamar, tidur dan__... selesai!'_

Kalimat-kalimat itu berulang kali meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri dengan bisikan-bisikan yang lirih. Baiklah, saat ini dia memilih untuk berhenti berbisik dikarenakan kengeriannya akan suara bisikan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dan menurutnya akan lebih baik jika dia menggumam dalam hati.

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura melangkah menuju sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruangan dan menaruh lilin di sana. Merasa cukup dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, dia beralih menuju lemari kecil dan mengambil sebuah gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air. Belum habis air di dalam gelas, suhu dalam dapur mendadak bertambah dinging. Satu-satunya lilin di ruangan itu padam bersamaan dengan jam yang berdentang keras menandakan waktu telah mencapai pada puncaknya, bersiap memulai sebuah hari baru—tepat tengah malam.

'_Puk!'_

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu kirinya cukup membuat Sakura berjengit, tersedak dan melemparkan gelasnya ke atas secara bersamaan. Tenggorokannya terasa panas sekaligus dingin. Hidungnya sakit, ujung matanya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan dia terbatuk-batuk pelan. Semua hal itu sanggup memaksanya untuk merapalkan sumpah serapah dalam hati.

'_Tung!'_

'_Byuur!'_

'_Prang!'_

Oh, _great!_ Sumpah serapah sekarang memenuhi dirinya. Kepalanya sakit tertimpa gelas dan sebagian tubuhnya basah terguyur air minum yang seharusnya menghilangkan dahaganya, bukan malah membuatnya merasa semakin kedinginan. Dan, coba lihat puing-puing gelas yang berceceran di bawahnya! Benar-benar membuat Sakura naik darah yang malah membuat tubuhnya terasa beribu kali lipat lebih dingin, bukan membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Apa suara itu baru saja mengatakan _kau-tidak-apa-apa_? Hah! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa, itu? Termometer di kepala Sakura sudah tidak cukup untuk menampung amarah yang meledak-ledak layaknya lava. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menoleh dan mendapati mata biru Naruto yang tertempa sinar bulan. Membuat mata itu tampak begitu indah jika saja amarah Sakura tidak meraung-raung ingin dilepaskan.

"Aku **tidak apa-apa**?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata _'tidak apa-apa'_. Jika saja saraf-saraf dalam otak Naruto lebih cepat dalam memroses kalimat tanya Sakura, tentu saja laki-laki itu akan memilih untuk mengambil langkah seribu saat ini juga. Sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain dan...

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang kau lontarkan itu, hah! Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya menyadari listrik padam sehabis bangun dari mimpi buruk?! Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya harus melewati koridor menyeramkan nan dingin hanya untuk menghilangkan dahaga?! Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya tersiram air minummu dalam suhu memebekukan seperti ini?! Apa kau tidak tahu bla bla bla..."

...Naruto harus bertahan menerima seluruh amarah yang terlanjur meledak dan melimpah ruah selama tigapuluh menit kedepan. Dan juga, berdoalah untuk keselamatan kedua telingamu, Naruto.

* * *

Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Naruto mau mengantarnya kembali ke kamar. Mengingat dirinya yang sudah menyumbangkan **lahar panas** pada laki-laki itu selama tigapuluh menit penuh. Belum lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu tetap diam ditempat dengan cengirannya yang berkilau sampai **lahar panas** habis tanpa sisa pada diri Sakura—ya, Naruto menyengir selama tigapuluh menit penuh. Sedikit banyak itu membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

Dan sekarang, sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana. Antara merasa bersalah, canggung, malu dan juga kesal. Hei! Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat ini, mau tidak mau dia harus mendengar ocehan Naruto sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki itu mengocehkan sesuatu yang _random_. Di mulai dari,

'_Aku itu, bla bla bla...'_

'_Kau tahu? Sasuke bla bla bla...'_

'_Sebenarnya Ayahku bla bla bla...'_

'_Dan Sasuke (lagi) bla bla bla...'_

'_Oh ya, Ibuku bla bla bla...'_

'_Lalu kau bla bla bla...'_

Dan masih banyak hal-hal _random_ lainnya. Sakura sampai tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini menjadi sangat cerewet? Padahal baru saja dia memberi **lahar panas** pada laki-laki itu. Disisi lain, dia berpikir ada baiknya juga si Naruto itu terus mengoceh. Membuat suasana mencekam menjadi berkurang drastis—walaupun sebenarnya kupingnya _terancam_ mengingat suara Naruto yang dapat dikatakan nyaring untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya, Sakura mengucapkan _terimakasih_ pada Naruto. Namun ketika dia membuka pintu, suatu hal benar-benar mengejutkannya. Dia melihat Hinata tidak ada di tempat tidur! Pintu lemari terbuka lebar, berkeriut seolah merintih. Ujung-ujung mantel dalam lemari hilir-mudik keluar masuk lemari. Jelas-jelas tertempa angin dari dalam lemari yang bertiup membekukan.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisiknya sembari menggeleng lemah. Menimbulkan raut tanda tanya yang terpancar melalui mata indah Naruto.

"Apanya yang _tidak mungkin_? Hey, ada apa, Sakura?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, disambarnya tangan Naruto. Mengabaikan pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Nafasnya memburu begitu sampai di depan lemari. Jantungnya memompa dengan lebih cepat—bahkan sangat cepat. Dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang menutup hidung serta mulutnya dikarenakan bau busuk yang menguar dari dalam lemari.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Kau gila? Untuk apa masuk ke dalam lemari berbau busuk ini?"

"Ck! Ayo masuk! Ikuti aku!"

"Tidak, Sakura ... aku tidak mau masuk!"

"Kita HARUS masuk, Naruto!"

Dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat, dia mendorong Naruto ke dalam lemari. Berusaha keras membuat laki-laki itu masuk sepenuhnya. Setelahnya, dia ikut masuk. Lalu perlahan-lahan menutup pintu lemari. Sebelum akhirnya menyeret Naruto untuk berjalan dalam koridor gelap, dingin, dan tentunya berbau busuk.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
